Heart of Fire
by Tyler Heart greaser girl
Summary: A runaway girl befriends the gang. But why did she run away? What happens when a certain greaser falls for her? Follow Nicole Heart's life as she finds love, family, and friends she thought she never would. sexual contenent
1. Chapter 1

I pulled my leather jacket closer to stop the wind from stinging my face. My ripped up Minnie mouse shirt and blue jean shorts were muddy and my dirty blonde hair clung to my face and covered up my dark brown eyes. I watched as workers checked all of the cars for unwanted passengers. Very carefully I swung my backpack over my shoulder.

My name's Nicole Heart, but people call me Nikki. I'm sixteen years old and I am running away from my abusive foster parents and their perverted son.

"All clear." The train took off. I took a deep breath, ran, and hopped on. I opened the backpack and pulled out a small bundle of tabby fur, Mickey, and a blanket. I used my jacket as a pillow and fell into a deep sleep thinking about how perfect my life would be now that I was free.

The train came to a quick stop that caused me to slide across the floor. I grabbed my belongings and jumped off. I looked around at my surroundings. _Tulsa._ I read the sign and shrugged.

"Can't be worst then where we came from," I told Mickey. She meowed in response. I started walking down and alley when I heard a car. I turned around and seen a red mustang following me. I started to walk faster and it sped up as well. Then I broke into a run. I turned down allies and ran out in front of other cars, but I couldn't shake them. Then a red headed boy tackled me. Four others stood behind him laughing.

"Hello grease," he sneered. I spit in his face which got me a punch in the face. "Listen, you do what we say and it wont hurt."

"Leave me the fuck alone," I screamed. Then they pinned my arms and legs down and cover my mouth.

",Shhh," he cooed in my ear. I tried to get free but their grip was to strong. Then I felt him trying to undo my short; Tears threatened to fall. _You don't cry Nikki, _I told myself. Once the boy got my shorts off he started to pull my panties off. I bit down on his hand and tasted blood.

"Shit," He said babying his hand. I kneed him in his groin and pulled away from the others. I grabbed my shorts and backpack and started to run again. I looked around and spotted a school. I busted through the doors and ran into the girls' bathroom. I panted and l splashed some water on my face, I slipped my pants on and looked at my reflection. I looked like shit.

"Are you okay," I turned around and seen a girl with long golden hair and a baby blue skirt and white shirt on. She looked at me concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. She didn't look convinced.

"I'm Crystal Curtis," she said, "Who're who?" I hesitated, but gave her my name.

"That's a nice name," she said. I smiled. I liked this girl.

"What class are you goin to," she asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know what class, this is school you know," she laughed amused.

"Oh, I'm not registered," I said.

"Parents haven't signed you up yet," she said fixing her make-up.

"I'm a runaway," I whispered. She looked at me sadly.

"School's almost over how about you come home with me." I nodded. "Okay, wait for me in front of the school." I nodded and slowly walked outside. I smiled to myself and sat on the grass. I heard a loud meow and turned around and seen Mickey running towards me. I started petting her. Then I waited silently for Crystal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders.

I sat on the lawn and watched the door for Crystal. Then the last bell rang and she walked out with two boys. I saw her point to me and I tensed up.

"Hey Nikki," Crystal called from across the lawn. I waved to her and grabbed my things.

"Hi Crystal," I murmured.

"Hey Nikki, this is my brother Ponyboy and my friend Johnny," she said. I raised my eyebrow when she introduced Ponyboy.

"Is that his real name," I asked. Crystal laughed.

"Yeah and I have a twin brother named Sodapop," she said. I nodded.

"I had a puppy named Soda," I said. Crystal smiled.

"Well we better get goin before Darry has a cow," she started to walk down the sidewalk. I walked beside her.

"Who's Darry," I asked. Crystal giggled.

"My oldest brother," she said.

"Oh," I said looking at the ground. Crystal put her hand on my shoulder.

"He's cool," she reassured me. After about fifteen minutes of walking we came to a older two story house. I heard people laughing and loud music and I started to get nervous. We walked in and I seen four boys sitting on the couch goofing off. One boy with white-blonde hair noticed me first.

"Who's the broad," he asked. I looked at him while Crystal answered the boy.

"Dallas, this is Nikki," she said glaring. Then a huge man walked in. He had dark hair and blue-green eyes. I froze and my eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. I looked at the door and back to the man.

"Nikki this is Darry," Crystal said. I nodded and turned to Crystal.

"Are you hungry Nikki," Darry asked.

"Honestly, I'm starving," I said which made a boy with long rusty sideburns bust out laughing. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Okay Nikki let me introduce you to everyone. That moron over there is Two-Bit, that is my brother Sodapop, that is Dallas, and the one sitting by him is Steve," she said. I waved to the all quickly and Darry came back into the living room with a slice of chocolate cake.

"Here ya go," he said. I took the cake and started shoving it in my mouth. All the boys looked at me shocked.

"Where do ya keep it all," Two-Bit asked. I looked at him.

"My boobs," I managed to say it without smiling, but the their reactions made me crack a grin. Two-Bit's mouth dropped open, Steve and Soda chocked on there chocolate milk, Pony and Johnny blushed, and Dallas laughed.

"I like this one Crissy," he said. Crystal smiled proudly then laughed.

"So where do ay live," Soda asked trying to make conversation. I looked down at me plate.

"Here," Crystal answered for me. I looked at her confused.

"Really Crystal, it's okay," I started.

"No it would be nice to have another girl around," she said. I hesitated.

"I'll stay if it's okay with your parents," I said. I seen Ponyboy wince as I said this and Soda's smile faded.

"They're dead," she told me. I looked straight ahead.

"Mine are too," I whispered, "they were shot in a drive by."

"So you'll stay?" Soda asked. I slowly nodded.

"I'll stay."


	3. Chapter 3

I heard people talking and I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Guess she ain't a morning person," I heard Two-Bit chuckle. I have only been here one day but I already recognized his annoying voice. I took the pillow off my head and growled at him before sitting up.

"Where is everyone," I asked when I noticed it was just me, Two-Bit, and Steve.

"School or work," Steve said. I looked at them and cocked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you suppose to be at school," I asked. They shook their heads.

"Steve doesn't have to go to work 'til later and I only go to school when I'm bored," Two-Bit grinned. I snorted.

"So I gotta stand you two today, great," I muttered. I felt a rush of guilt hit me when I saw Two-Bit's hurt expression. I sighed.

"If ya'll are goin to bug me today make yourself useful and show me where I can get some more clothes," I said. Last night Crystal and Soda stressed that since I was a greaser I had to follow two important rules. Don't walk alone and don't _ever_ cross the tracks.

"Okay Steve, let's accompany the lady on her shopping trip," he grinned. I had to laugh at that, which made him grin bigger. Before we left I took a shower and changed clothes. I had on a red tank top and ripped up blue jean shorts. I pulled my long dirty blonde hair into a ponytail and slipped on my red and black tennis shoes.

"Ready," Steve asked standing up I nodded and grabbed the very little money I had out of my backpack. We didn't say anything for the first five minutes of the walk, but god bless Two-Bit and his big mouth.

"So Nikki, where did ya come from again," he asked.

"Hell," I said kicking a rock. He looked at me with a sincere look in his eyes.

"That bad huh." It wasn't really a question but I answered it anyways.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," I said looking down.

"How bout we stop at the DX first," he said. I shrugged.

"We got time," I said following Steve into a gas station. When we walked in I seen a swarm of girls surrounding some boy. I laughed when I realized it was Soda. I looked at Steve his eyes were full of jealously. _Why do they all go after Soda? I mean yeah he's hot, but Steve isn't that bad looking either._ I quickly looked away when I realized Steve was staring back at me.

"Hey Soda' Two-Bit said. Soda excused himself and jogged over us.

"You're my heroes," he said smiling at me. I smiled.

"I call being batman," I said. Two-Bit smiled.

"I'm superman" he said joining. We turned to Steve, who was shaking his head and laughing.

"You're both dorks," he said. I pretended to pout, then I smiled wickedly.

"Steve's super girl," I smirked. Two-Bit and Soda busting out laughing and Steve glared at me playfully.

"Is that right," he said before tackling me. I yelped in surprise and started to scream. Steve quickly got up and looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay," he asked panicking. Soda kneeled down beside me.

"What's wrong," he asked. I quickly got up and backed away.

"You wouldn't understand," I whispered. Then I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I was embarrassed and upset with myself. I kept running 'til I came to a bar called Buck's. I walked in and walked straight to the bar. The bartender came over to me.

"What can I get ya," he asked.

"Get her a beer, on me." I turned around and seen a tall and lean boy with black curly hair and hard brown eyes.

"Hey doll face, I'm Tim," he said.

"Nikki," I said. He smirked and sat on the stool beside me.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing here alone." I knew what he was doing, but at that moment I really didn't care.

"I just got here and I was hopin to find a cute boy to buy me all the beer I want," I said sipping the beer that the bartender put in front of me.

"I just might be that boy you're lookin for," he said. I looked into his lust filled eyes and smiled.

"You better get started then," I said, putting my now empty bottle down.

About five beers later I was sitting on Tim's lap straddling him. He ran one hand up and down my thigh while the other one cupped my butt. He sucked on my neck and I moaned softly. I then turned my head and bit his neck.

"How bout we take this party upstairs," he said into my neck. I was going to say no, that is wasn't ready. But that would be a lie.

**Warning sexual content (Only like one paragraph)**

"Okay," I said as he carried me to a room upstairs. Right when the door closed Tim threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed me roughly and I pulled on his shirt; he took it off and threw it on the floor. He kissed me again and pulled off his pants and I slipped out of my shirt and shorts. Then he flipped over so I was on top of him. He smirked at me half-naked body. I giggled and reached behind me and unsnapped my bra. I let it fall around my elbows. Tim reached slipped his boxers off and I shimmied out of my panties. I gasped as he entered me, be started to rock me back and forth causing loud moans. He started going fast and faster. Finally I got off him and laid beside him panting.

**End of warning (Told you it was short)**

"What time is it," I asked suddenly feeling sober. Tim looked at the clock that was on the table beside the bed.

"3:38," he said. I shot up and started to gather my clothes.

"I have to go can you give me a ride," I said. Tim shrugged.

"Where too," he asked getting dress too.

"Do you know the Curtiss'" I asked turning to look at him. His eyes widened and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Shit, you related to them," he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm stayin there," I told him. He relaxed a little.

"Okay let's go," the drive there was silent. When we got to the house I got out.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded and drove away. I took a deep breath before walking inside. When I opened the door everyone turned to look at me and Crystal ran and hugged me.

"I was so worried," she told me. I looked at her confused and pulled away.

"Why? I've only known you for a day, and you don't even know me," I said looking away from her.

"There's something about you that makes me want to protect you," she told me, "I heard what happened at the DX." I looked at her.

"Like I told them, you won't understand," I said. As I said this Crystal widened with shock.

"You've been drinking," she yelled. I shrugged.

"I've been drinking since I could talk, not a big shocker," I said. At this Soda stood up and whispered something into his sister's ear. She looked at him and nodded.

"Hey Nikki, how bout we go for a walk," he said. I hesitated, but walked outside with him.

"You can talk to me anytime," he started.

"I know," I said.

"How bout we start with why you ran away," he said.

"My parents were abusive," I said. He nodded for me to go on.

"Well they are actually foster parents. But they hit me and they let their son r-rape me," by this point I was crying._ What are you doing you don't even know this person,_ I yelled at myself. Soda put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he said. I shook my head.

"That's why it scared me when Steve tackled me," I said. He chuckled.

"He was freaking out when you ran off," he said. I smiled. "He's a cu-, I mean nice guy," I said smiling innocently. He smiled back.

"Thanks," I said.

"That's what friends are for. Now let's go back," he said. I nodded. _I think I can get used to this place._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders

I sat on the couch and looked around bored out of my mind. I have stayed with the Curtis' fro about a week now and I was starting to trust them a lot more. I looked at Pony and quickly grabbed the book he was reading and jumped off the couch.

"Come on I was getting to the good part," Pony complained. I smiled at him.

"You can have it back if ya beat me in a race," I said. When I said that everyone looked at us.

"What happens if he wins," Steve asked. My eyes lit up as an idea hit me.

"New idea, whoever loses has to run down the street in their underwear," I said. Pony turned red and stood up.

"Fine. Where to." I walked outside and studied my surrounding.

"To that streetlight and back," I said. We both got in out places and Soda looked at us shaking his head.

"Go," he yelled. We both took off. I was in the lead at first, but Pony pulled in front of me. I started to pump my shoulders harder and laughed at he almost fell. We were neck to neck and when we reached the house again I was panting.

"Who won," I asked. Soda looked at me.

"It was a tie, guess you both have to do it," Steve smirked. I looked at Pony and shrugged. I pulled my shirt off and looked back at Pony, who was looking at my zebra print bra.

"I have matching panties on too. Now hurry up," I said sliding my shorts off. Hen we were both down to our underwear we took off down the street. Adults were yelling at us to put clothes on through their windows and a few boys made cat noises at me. Pony blushed as we passed Two-Bit's sister Kelsey. When we got back to the house the rest of the gang was inside. I looked around for my clothes but couldn't find them.

"Maybe someone took them in," Pony said. I agreed and walked inside. I found my clothes folded up on the couch and quickly got dressed. I sat back down and everyone started laughing. I looked at them confused.

"What," I asked. Crystal rolled her eyes and pushed Soda off the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

"It wasn't a tie. You won by a little bit, but Steve thought it would be funny to tell you it was a tie," she said. Two-Bit laughed.

"No, Steve just wanted to see Nikki half naked," He said. Steve shot him a glare.

"Whatever, I got me a girlfriend already," he said. Soda raised an eyebrow.

"Are ya talkin bout the one that came into the DX yesterday and broke up with ya," he said. Steve turned red and went into the kitchen grumbling bout god knows what. I walked over to Crystal.

"Do ya think Steve likes me," I whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"You like him," she accused. I felt my face warm up.

"Maybe a little," I said.

"I'll get it out of Soda," she said. I smiled and nodded.

Sorry it was so short and I know it sucked. I was trying to update for Ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsides. I only own any characters you do not recognize. **

I walked down the street heading to the DX. Crystal told me to go down there so I didn't get on Pony's nerves while he tried to finish his homework. I turned to go in the garage when I heard the gang talking.

"I heard she slept with Sheppard," Two-Bit said. Dally grunted.

"I know for a fact she did," Dally said. I heard a sigh that sounded like Soda.

"Well you guys she was in a rough spot, and Two-Bit you tell me everyday about how much you like her," he said.

"Yeah as a friend. I don't thinks she's very datable," Two-Bit said.

"She's like a wild mustang untamable," Dally said.

"Why are we discussing her sex life. You all have one, I have one," Steve said.

"Yeah but not on your first day ay a new place," Dally pointed out.

"Whatever let's drop it," Steve said.

"Steve, we only care about you," Soda said. I felt hot tears run down my face.

"Steve, I have a feeling she's goin to hurt ya," Two-Bit said. Steve threw a tool and turned to look at him.

"When did you start caring about anyone but yourself," he yelled. Dally said something that I couldn't hear, but it made Steve turned away.

"Forget I said anything," he said turning to work on a car. I quickly wiped the tears away as I walked in. Soda looked at me and faked a grin.

"Well what are ya'll doin, got any good gossip," I asked. They all shook their heads.

"I have something," I said. Steve looked at me.

"Really what," he smirked.

"I was thinking about goin to that big party tonight at Buck's to see if I can find this really hot guy named Tim," I said.

"Why are ya telling us this," Dally said. I laughed coldly.

"So you don't have to go behind my back to talk about it," I snapped, "The only reason I slept with him the first time was because I was drunk." I turned to Steve. "You know I really like you, but know all you are to me is an ass," I said turning around. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me around. I was surprised when a pair of lips came crashing down on mine. It look me a minute, but I started to kiss back. When I pulled back I looked into the eyes of a very happy Steve.

"That was something you see in those chick flicks," Two-Bit laughed. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"You want to go see a move Saturday," Steve asked. I smiled and kissed him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said.

"We love you too Nikki," Two-Bit said sarcastically.

That night I told Crystal about what happened.

"You had sex with Tim," She gasped. I nodded. "And then Steve kissed you." I nodded again. "Wow, better watch out for Sylvia. She won't be happy you're doin her job."

"I think I really like him," I said.

"Were they really talkin bout your sex life," she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah they were," I said. She yawned.

"Let's go to bed," She said. I went and laid on they couch and soon I was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own the outsiders**

**A/N-Steve and Nikki have been ddating for a week. Sorry I didn't do a chapter on their first date.**

I watched my opponets carefully. Soda smiled boldly and Steve wasn't looking to promising either. My eyes switched to the three cigarettes and the five dollar middle in the middle of the table. I grabbed a smoke from behind my ear and lit it. Then I streched and reached behind me, pulling an ace out from the back of me bra. Two-Bit laughed and I had to smile at him, I ashamed to say but the moron has grown on me. I smiled and laid my cards down.

"Read'em and weep boys," I said blowing a smoke ring. Soda's face fell as he studied my cards. I grabbed my prize. "Up for round two?"

"I'm down," Steve said leaning back in his chair.

"I'm Broke," Soda said.

"Fine," I sighed and went and sat beside Johnny.

"Hi," I smiled. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Dallas?" I said, he didn't answer. I sighed and looked at the T.V.,_ Mickey, what a surprise. _I saw the remote sitting in Two-Bit's lap. I scooted closer to him and smiled sweetly. He smiled back at me and focused on the screen again. Then I grabbed the remote. Two-Bit jumped up and help his crotch.

"Whoa, watch the jewels," he said, "and give me back the remote."

"No," I said changing the channle and slipped in into my shirt.

"Steve, tell your girlfriend to stop being mean to me," he whinned. I giggled.

"I like this show," I said, not having a clue what was on. Then he jumped on me and started tickling me. I laughed.

"Say 'uncle'," he said.

"Never," I said. He continued to tickle me. Finally I gave in. "Okay, I give, I give."

"Good, now give me the remote," he said. I threw it at him and walked into the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around Steve's waist.

"I'm so bored," I pouted. He smirked at me.

"I think I just might be able to help that." He bent down and placed his lips to mine. I wrapped my fingures in his greasy hair and pulled him closer. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly; he slipped his tongue in and started to explore ever inch.

"I'm so sorry," Pony said as he dropped his piece of cake, his hand over his eyes. I laughed as Steve glared.

"It's okay Pony," I said resting my head on Steve's chest. He just nodded and walked back into the living room. "Poor kid."

"He should have cheaked before he entered," Steve grumbled kissing me again.

"Nikki come here," Crystal hollored. Steve growled and tightened his grip on me.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said pulling away. I walked into the living room and seen a VERY excited Crystal.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Darry's goin' to actually let us play football this Saturday. He never lets girls play," she said hugging me. I raised my eye brows.

"Okay?" I said waiting for her to continue. She shrugged. I sighed and then sqealed as someone drup me by my pant loops back into the kitchen.

"Now, where were we," Steve said smiling.

**A/N-I have decided that if you review you will recieve a virtual hug. But for those that are greedy (LOL) you will get either ten sodas, or one Sodapop. (Think and you will get it.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dosclaimer-I do not own the outsiders.**

**A/N-Thank you for the wonderful updates and I will admit I forgot about Mickey. I actually based Mickey on my cat Mickey. Everthing he does in this story he actually does. He isn't very nice, let's just put it that way.**

I sat on the couch; Mickey sleeping on my chest purring as I scratched her ears. Eveyone was gone and I was enjoying the day off. Then the front door slammed shut and I groaned.

"Nikki," someone said.

"Go away," I whinned. Mickey lifted her head up and hissed before jumping off me and out of the open window.

"Come on," Pony said coming into the living room.

"It's time to play football," he said.

"Pony that isn't until 7," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"No, it starts at 5 and we have to be there early," he explained. I turned my back to him.

"I don't wanna go," I grumbled.

"Steve will be there," he said sweetly. I jumped up.

"What are we waiting for," I yelled pulling his arm. We got to the lot and my eyes widened at the huge group of boys. Tim Sheppard being one of them! "What is he doing here," I hissed.

"He comes and plays with us every once in a while," he shrugged. Tim looked at me and smiled broadly.

"Told ya boys she was a looker," he smirked. Steve growled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You gettin' a go at her Randle, I must say you won't be disappointed," he said.

'"Shut up or leave Tim," Dally said. I shot him a smiled and he nodded back.

"Let's get this show on the road," Two-Bit hooted.

"Me and Tim are captains," Darry said, "My gang versus his." Tim smirked and kissed the air in my direction.

"That's fine with me," he said. I rolled my eyes as me and Steve made our way over to Darry, his arm still around me waist.

"Okay are you guys ready," Darry asked, we all nodded.

"Hey Darry," Tim shouted, "I think your team should be skins." I felt Steve tense up and I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Aww, but I rather see you without a shirt," Crystal called back sacastically. I smiled.

"You learn well young one," I told her. She posed and started giggling.

"Okay Crystal, Nikki, try to be careful," Soda said concearnly.

"I'll protect you," Steve whispered to me as I stared at Tim's team.

"Are they...aggresive?" IU asked.

"Um, they can be," Dally said.

"Great," I muttered. We all got into our defensive line and I was scared stiff. Well, I bet you would too if ten boys were getting ready to charge at you. I took a deep breathe and watched the boy I was suppost to block, and he looked a awful lot like Tim.

"So you're the broad that Tim banged the other night," he said. I glared at him.

"So you're the one my mom gave a-" I didn't get to finish, the ball went flying through the air and I flung myself at the little asshole in front of me. "Next time know who you're dealing with dick," I growled into his ear. Then I took off down the field. Soda had the ball, but a boy was right on his tail. I hooted at Two-Bit took him down. Then a pair off arms wrapped around me and tackled me to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me Tim!" I yelled.

"What's wrong baby, didn't seem to have a problem with it last time ya little slut," He said. Then Dally came over and pulled him off me.

"That's it this game is over!" he said in a low voice. I stood behind Dally, shacking and holding back tears.

"Nikki, it's okay," Steve said reaching for me. I pulled away.

"No, he's right. I am a slut. A dirty slut," I shricked.

"No you're not damn it," he yelled back.

"Steve, just, don't," I said backing up. Then I turned around and ran as fast as I could back to the Curtis'. I scooped up Mickey, who was laying on the porch, and locked myself into the bathroom. I sat in the bath tub petting Mickey, tears running down my face.

"You don't think I'm a slut do ya?" I asked. She looked at me in responce. Then I closed my eyes and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I do not own the outsiders**

I opened my eyes slowly as someone pounded on the door.

"Nikki, get you little ass out of there now," Dally shouted. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of the bath tub, Mickey jumped out behind me. I opened the door yawning.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Everybody has been looking for ya and you were sleeping in the bathroom," he roared. I shrugged.

"Guess so," I said. Dally looked at me before grabbing my arm.

"Let's go find the others," he grumbled. We walked for about five minutes when we caught up with Johnny and Pony.

"Where was she?" Johnny asked quietly.

"In his bathroom," he said putiing Pony in a headlock.

"We should go find Two-Bit he was awfully worried," Pony said. We walked to the Dingo and saw Two-Bit arguing with a soc. I tapped on the window to get his attention before he did anything stupid. When he noticed me his eyes lit up and he smiled. He said one last thing to the soc before running outside and scooping me up in his arms.

"Baby, where ya been," he asked sitting me back down.

"In the Curtis' bath tub," I said sheepishly. He grinned.

"Well we better find Steve," Dally said. I nodded and we headed for the DX. When we got a block away I saw Steve's car.

"Steve," I shouted. He came around the front smiling, his face full of car grease. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Nikki I so sorry," he said inbetween kisses.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have ran off like that," I said. We were making out roughly when someone cleared there throat. I turned around and seen a smiling Soda and a relived Darry.

Well we best be gettin' home," Darry said. We all folowed him back to the house. I sat on Steve's lap as Pony tried to catch Mickey using a piece of chicken. When she ran under the chair he threw the chicken down.

"Why does the dumb thing hate me," he muttered.

"Don't feel bad, she hates everyone," I laughed. He playfully glared at me before getting up and sitting on the couch. I stretched out putting my feet in Pony's lap and my head on Steve's chest.

"Night," I said.

"Night," Steve said, kissing the top of my head.

I woke up in my room, Crystal softly snoring beside me. I slowly got up and put a pair of her red sweatpants and a tight red long sleeved shirt on. I walked in the living room and seen Johnny sleeping on the couch. I quietly opened the door and walked outside. I started walking and that lead to thinking. I smiled when I thought of Steve. Almost cried when I thought of y old life. I felt tougher when I thought of Dally. But when I got t Two-Bit I couldn't explain what I was feeling. It was a different feeling and, I liked it. I thought back to last night, how he was worried about me and how his eyes lit up when he saw me. I pictured his wonderful smile. _Nikki, get a hold of yourself._

"Hey Nikki," someone said. I spun around and seen Tim and his brother Curly.

"What Tim," I spat. He smirked.

"Down kitty," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Start talking or get lost," I said.

"I was just wondering if you knew where you boy toy is," he said. I eyed him.

"I don't know, probably at Buck's," I shrugged.

"Your right. Making out with Evie Cutler."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I do not own the outsiders**

"You're lying," I accused. He smirked.

"Don't beleive me, well hop into my car and I'll drive ya there right now," Tim said. I pointed my fingure at him.

"No funny buisness Sheppard," I said. I hopped in to his car and he started in up. I looked at him and saw him looking at the little clevege that was peeking out my shirt. I quickly pulled my shirt up.

"Come on babe, it ain't nothing I haven't seen before," he smiled.

"Just keep you're eyes on the road," I snapped. When we got to Buck's I walked in. I started to walk into the bar area when Tim grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room with a couch in the middle of the room. I looked on the couch and my heart dropped when I seen Steve making out with a burnett.

"Told ya," Tim said. I growled and walked over and pulled the girl off by her hair and then slapped Steve.

"Nikki," he said surprised standing up and fixing his shirt that was unbottoned. I just glared at him, my vision getting blury with my forming tears. I turned around and ran out the door. Steve followed me and spun me around.

"Why?" I asked, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing babe," he said. I smelt the alcohole on his breath.

"How many times?" I asked.

"Nikki-,"

"How many times Steve," I hissed through clutched teeth.

"Three," he said looking at his feet. I raised my hand to slap him, but stopped.

"This won't work,"I said slipping off his ring and setting it in his hand.

"Nikki, please," he begged.

"I just need some time," I said taking a deep breath. I walked away from him and headed back to the Curtis'. When I got there I wiped my eyes and walked in. Johnny and Pony were sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat by Pony.

"Hey Nikki," he said as I put my feet on his lap.

"Hey," I said, my voice shaking.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"Steve cheated on me...three times," I said looking at the ceiling. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Johnny, I put my hand over his.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"I just don't get it. I never did anything to him," I yelled in frustration.

"Don't be to hard on him, he ain't used to having a girl like you, one that's committed i mean. Most of 'em cheated on him," Johnny said.

"I used to be like that," I said staring at the wall. I looked into Johnny's eyes and took a deep breath. "Ya'll wanna hear a story about a girl I used to know?"

'Sure," they said.

"Well this girl she was tough, real tough. Her parents were shot when she was five, and since she had no known relatives the state packed her up and threw her into a girls' home. She liked the home though. The people there were nice to her and a lot of 'em treated her like their own and took her shopping for clothes and then went to the park and they ate ice cream and joked around. Then one day, four days after her eleventh birthday, a couple came into the home. They talked to the girl and she answered questions they asked and was very nice to them and they were nice to her. Well the couple decided that they liked her and decided to adopt her. The home was happy, but also sad the girl was leaving. They couple took her home and was nice to her for several months, until the state stopped stopping by to cheak on her. Her 'father' started to beat her and let their young son that was around her age sleep with her. Then he introduced both of them to alcohole and bought them cigarretts. Then he started beating her. Her 'mother' used to yell at her on how much she deserved it. Then she turned to the only thing she knew: beer and sex. She used to walk down the street and the guys would look at her funny or make nasty comments, some even grabbed her in places they shouldn't have. Finally when she was sixteen, she ran. She told herself as she packed that it was worth it. She would have a fresh start," I finished and looked at Pony.

"What was her name," he asked. I smiled.

"Nicole Heart."

**A/N-I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought of this chapter, cause I honestly don't know. My friend told me it was great, but I don't know. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders**

**A/N-I put a pic of Nikki's dress on my profile.**

I sat on the couch and watched the blank T.V. screen. I didn't have anything to do so I was bored to death. I looked at Crystal who was fast asleep on the couch. I sat up and started to put my shoes on.

"Where ya' goin'?" Crystal yawned.

"I don't want to be here when Steve comes over for lunch," I explained. She looked at me sadly.

"We're all eating lunch at the Dingo. Come?" she asked.

"I don't know," I started to say.

"Please," she begged. I sighed.

"I'll be there. Man, sometimes you're worse then Soda," I muttered walking out the door. I jumped off the porch and started towards Buck's. When I got there I walked in and sat at the bar.

"Hey doll, one beer," Buck smirked. It's been two weeks since I broke up with Steve and Buck hasn't stopped hitting on me.

"I would, but I don't have any money," I pouted. He started at me for a minute before walking toward the beer bottles.

"It's on the house," he said. I smiled sweetly and started to drink it.

Buck walked away to help another greaser when someone sat beside me.

'Go away Curly," I said, not even lookink at the younger boy.

"What, I can't buy a pretty girl a drink?" he asked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"No," I said.

"My brother said that's how he got lucky with you," he continued, "but I don't understand how that could be true when I heard what Randle said."

"What?" I asked.

"I mean I don't see how Tim got Lucky," he explained.

"No, not that. What did Steve say?" I demanded. He shrugged. I growled and grabbed him by the shirt and drug him outside and pinned him against the wall. 'Tell me what he said or I'll break that ugly little nose."

"Okay, okay, he said you don't put out," he said. I slowly let Curly drop and I slid down the wall and sat down.

"I can't beleive he said that," I cried.

'Man, are you okay?" Curly asked. My head snapped toward Curly.

"Yeah," I said getting up and walking back inside. I seen Buck talking to Tim and I strutted toward him.

"Hey Buck," I asked sexily.

"Yeah," he asked eyeing me.

"You wanna eat luch with me and some of my friends later?" I smiled. He smirked.

"Where should I meet you?" he asked. I grinned.

"Here. We'll walk to the Dingo together," I said.

"I'll be ready," he said.

I ran home and went straight to my room. I opened up my drawer and pulled out a short black dress that clung to every curve on my body. It was the dress I wore on my first date with Steve. I walked the bathroom and applied my make-up then headed for Buck's for the second time that day. When I got there Buck was waiting for her like he said.

"You look sexy," he said.

"You too," I lied. Honestly he looked like he did every night, dirty and drunk. He put his arm around my shoulder and we made our way to the Dingo. When we got there the gang was already there.

"Hey Nikki," Pony called. I pulled Buck over to the table and sat on his lap. I looked at Steve out of the corner of my eye. I smirked when I seen him eyeing Buck.

"What are you doin' here Buck?" Dally asked.

"On a date with this sexy beast," he said nuzzling my neck. I giggled and pulled away.

"Then maybe you two should leave so we don't ruin it," Steve hissed. Then his eyes scanned over the dress I was wearing. The smirk quickly left my face when I seen his pained expression.

"Whoa, didn't see that comin'," Two-Bit laughed. Two days after I broke up with Steve I confronted him about my little crush, but he just laughed and told me I was like a sister to him. And now we're closer then ever.

"Nikki I need to speak to you alone," Steve said standing up. I followed him outside and into the ally.

"What do you want Steve," I demanded.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"I'm going on a date," I yelled back.

"But what's so special about him?" Steve asked.

"The big one is he's faithful, or at least so far," I said, muttering the last part.

"Look Nik, I know you don't believe me when I say I'm sorry, but I am. And what are you doing wearing that," he shouted.

"It's mine, I have a right to wear it," I said crossing my arms.

"But you told me it was mine, you told me _you_ were mine," he said, tears threatening to fall.

"You broke my heart, Steve," I cried. Steve stared into my eyes before grabbing my around the waist and crushed his lips to mine. I started to kiss him back.

"I love you," he said pulling back to look at her, "I really do."

"I love you too," I said.

"Well I guess the dates over, huh?" a voice said. I turned around to see Buck standing there.

"Buck," I started. He held his hand up and smiled.

"You aren't my type anyways," he said before walking away. Steve grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the Dingo.

"Oh, and what did I hear about me not putting out?" I asked. Steve looked at me nervously.

"You want a beer, I'll buy you a beer," he said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Steve was once again mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders**

I walked down the street slowly in the direction of Buck's. I needed to apologize to him. I opened the door and seen him flirting witha red head.

"It doesn't look like I brought you down any," I laughed. He looked at me and smirked.

"Na kid, it's cool," he said. I sighed and sat down.

"I really am sorry," I said. He put a beer in front of me.

"No hard feelings," he reassured me. I drank the beer before leaving. I headed to the gas station and saw Soda talking to what seemed to be a hundred girls. A pair of arms slipped around my waist.

"Hey Steve," I said turning my head and kissing him.

"Hey Nikki," he smiled. I twisted in his arms.

"Maybe we should go help him," I said nodding toward Soda. He smirked.

"What's the plan," he asked. I whispered in his ear and he laughed. "After you."

I then ran over to the group.

"Oh my god! Elvis is eating at the Dingo!" I squealed. Steve came behind me and nodded.

"Yeah, we better hurry before he leaves," he winked. All the girls gasped and dashed towards the Dingo. Soda laughed.

"He ain't there is he," he said. I giggled.

"Your welcome," Steve said. I kissed him on the lips roughly. He pulled me closer and deepend the kiss, but broke apart when someone cleared there throat behind us.

"Curtis, Randle, back to work," their boss barked. I hugged Steve bye and walked to the Curtis' house. Pony and Crystal were both reading when I walked in , while Johnny sat watching T.V.

"Hey Nikki," they greeted. I smiled and sat on Johnny's lap.

"What's up cake?" I asked him ruffling his hair. He pulled away and smiled as he rubbed in back down.

"Nothin'. Been sitting here watching Mickey," he said. I pouted.

"How boring," I huffed. Crystal looked at me and shook her head.

"Why don't you learn to read. Then you wouldn't be bored all the time," she said. I playfully glared at her and lunged at her. She squealed as we wrestled on the floor. I sat on top of her and laughed as she tried to push me off.

"Say Uncle," I commanded. She panted.

"Never," she giggled. Pony then jumped on me and pinned me down.

"Johnny, help," I said. He smiled and tackled Pony.

"I got him," he cheered. I then turned my attention back to Crystal.

"You're goin' down," I said. After rolling around on the floor for about fifteen minutes Crystal stood up.

"I'm done," she huffed. I rolled on my back and sprawled out.

"I'm pooped," I panted. Pony chuckled and I looked at him. "What?"

"You said poop," he said laughing again. I drew in a deep breath.

"Poop, poop, poop," I yelled. That got everyone going and pretty soon we wee all laughing and rolling on the ground.

"What about poop?" Two-Bit asked walking through the door. I grabbed the beer that was in his hand and took a drink.

"We were just discussing what your face lookes like," I laughed. He raised his eyebrow at me and flicked me on the forehead.

"Smart-ass," he said. I grinned.

"At least I have some part of my body that is smart; unlike you," I muttered. Then he flipped me off and walked into the bathoom.

"So what do you have on the agenda today?" I asked Johnny. He shrugged and I looked at Crystal and raised my eyebrows.

"Um, well I guess we could watch a movie," she said. I sighed.

"Boring," I said. Pony looked at me.

"What do you want to do?" he asked wryly. I grinned.

"Let's get wasted!" I hooted.

"Yeah!" Two-Bit cheered. I smiled. I hadn't noticed he come out of the bathroom. Crystal looked at me and shook her head.

"Darry would kill us," she said.

"Come on Cry, you can't let Darry tell you what to do all your life, and Pony deserves to have a little fun," I reasoned.

"Please Crystal," Pony pleated. I smiled cause I knew he just wanted to look tough, he hated drinking.

"I don't know," Crystal said.

"I'll look after ya'll," Two-Bit pushed.

"Fine," she sighed. I jumped up and pumped my fist into the air. I turned to Two-Bit.

"Help them get ready," I said pointing to the two younger boys. "And Crystal come with me."

I pushed Crystal into our room and shoved her lightly on the bed. I went to her closet and grabbed a short blue dress and leather blue boots that would go up to my knee. I then grabbed a shorter black dress with black high heels.

"If I have to wear one of those I want the black," Crystal said. I sighed and handed her the outfit and then slipped into mine. I then applied blue eye shadow and thick eyeliner and mascara. I curled my hair and braided Crystal's.

"You look perfect," I said. She touched her hair and smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you," she said softly. I pulled her up and went into the living room. When I got there I was shocked. Ponyboy was in a pair of loose pants, blue T-shirt and a leather jacket and his hair was slicked back neatly.

Johnny looked almost the same, but his hair was more messy. I smiled and punched he lightly on the shoulder.

"Looking sharp," I smirked. Johnny blushed and Pony looked away smiling.

"Let's go," Crystal said. Two-Bit studied her closely before nodding an approval.

"Nice work Nikki," he said. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"This is going to be so fun," I said excitedly as we headed out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders**

**A/N-Wow. I'm actually updated lol.**

I walked into Buck's with full confidence. I pulled Crystal and the boys over to the bar and flagged Buck down.

"Well look who's back and she brought her fine looking sister," Buck said winking at Crystal. She wrinkled her nose in disguist and snorted. I laughed.

"Four beers," I said. He nodded and sat four glasses in front of me. I handed one to Pony, Johnny, and Crystal and took a sip out of one. I looked for Two-Bit, but he was gone.

"Here goes nothing," Pony muttered as he took a big drink of the golden liquid. He started to choke and I laughed.

"You'll get use to it," I reassured him. Johnny and Crystal lloked at the glass nervously and took a small sip. Crystal smiled and drank it eagerly. Johnny licked his lip and shrugged.

"It's okay," he said. I nodded and finished mine off adn looked at Buck.

"Hit me again," I said.

"After about three hours all of us were smashed. Crystal and I were dancing on the table while Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit cheered us on.

"Nikki, I think we need to get home," Crystal slurred, jumping off the table.

"Why? I'm having fun," Pony said. I laughed.

"Yeah. We're having fun," I said. My laughter was soon cut off by a cold voice.

"Well looky who I found," Tim's voice rang. I whirled around, almost falling down.

"Hi Tim," Crystal said. His lust filled eyes ran along her body and his lips twisted into a crooked smile.

'Can I buy you a drink babe?" he asked. She giggled and nodded. When he left I pulled her to me.

"Cry, you need to be careful. He will use you," I warned. She rolled her eyes and pushed me away.

"I'm a big girl," she said.

"Maybe we should go like you said," I suggested, but Tim came and swept her away. I turned around and seen Johnny standing alone. "Where's Two-Bit and Pony?"

"They're over there," he said. I looked to where he was looking and my mouth dropped. Pony had his arms wrapped around a slitty blonde and they were close. And right beside his with another blonde was Two-Bit. I then looked for Crystal. I found her in a heavy make-out session with Tim and his hands were under her shirt. I looked at Johnny and I started to sobar myself up and take charge.

"We need to get them home. Run and get Soda and Steve. But, what ever you do, don't tell Darry," I said. he nodded and walked out the door. I made my way over to Pony.

"Pony we need to go," I yelled over the music and pulled on his sleeve. He pulled away and shook his head.

"I dont' want to," he said, "have you met Kelsey." The blonde looked at me and I glared at her. I got close to her ear.

"He's only fourteen," I hissed. He eyes widened and she pulled away.

"I have to go Pony. My...dad wants me home," she said scampering off. he stood there cofused and then turned to me.

"What happened?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and dragged him to Buck.

"Please watch him," I begged. He nodded and I made my way to Crystal. She was still dancing with Tim and I saw him whisper something into her ear. She looked at him surprised and shook her head and pulled away. He then grabbed her and kissed her roughly. She pushed him away and slapped him.

"You are such an ass!" Then she walked away. I ran to her and pulled her to the bar where I left Pony.

"Come on," I said. She glared at me.

"Get off bitch," she shouted. I looked at her shocked.

"Crystal, it's me, Nikki," I said. She raised her fist and puched me. I stumbled back and cursed.

"Nikki, are you okay?" Steve asked running to me. I looked at me and saw Soda making his way to Pony, who was asleep on the bar.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Someone yelled. I mentally groaned and turned and saw Darry standing above me.

"Hi Darry," I said. He glared at me and went and picked up Crystal. Steve flung me over his shoulder.

"He's pissed," Steve muttered.

"I didn't think it would turn out like this," I whimpered.

"I know. Let's get you home. Darry'll wait til tomorrow to talk to you guys," Steve said.

"Is Soda mad?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, he thinks it's funny," he laughed. I closed my eyes and dreaded the events that would come in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders**

**A/N-I have no idea if this chapter is any good. I just woke up this morning and was like 'holy shit I need to update'. So please review!**

I woke up with a killer hair ache**. **I moaned and tried to roll over, but a pair of arms tightened around me.

"Nikki? Are you up?" I heard Steve asked. I make a grunting noise and he chuckled.

"Please shut up," I begged quietly.

"Okay. Um, one more thing, Darry's coming." I shot up and that made my head strt to pound even worse. I opened my eyes and saw Darry standing in front of me with a bag. I then heard Pony and Crystal protesting behind him.

"Darry you can't do this," Crystal yelled. Darry still din't take his eyes off me, but answered in a deadly voice.

"Get out," he said throwing the bag at me. I then realized it was all of my belongings.

"Darry let's talk about this," Steve started.

"She's your broad Steve, how about you start supporting her," Darry roared.

"Darry stop!" Pony yelled. Soda then ran out into the living room, his hair was wet and a towel was wrapped around his waist.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Darry's kicking Nikki out," Crystal cried. Soda looekd shock.

"She broke the rules. Do you understand how easily you can be taken away?" Darry growled.

"Do you understand how hard it is to grow up in a house with all boys? I finally have a girl around the house and you want to throw her out. I haven't had anyone to talk to since mom died and you want to throw her away. If you do this Darry I will hate you forever!" Crystal sheriked.

"Every kid will break rules. We're lucky that it was with Nikki. She could have gone out with some hood and things could have been worse," Soda tried to reason.

"You have until noon," Darry said ignoring what everyone had said. I felt tears sping to my eyes and Steve pulled me closer.

"You can stay with me. My dad can be a dick at times, but he will be decent to you," he said. I nodded and pulled away. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Crystal and Pony.

"I'll miss you," they said. I smiled.

"You'll see me again. Just when Darry isn't around," I sighed. I then grabbed my bag and gave Soda a tight hug.

"Be carful. I will try to talk to Darry, but I would settle down at Steve's and I'm sure Two-Bit wouldn't mind if you stayed with him for awhile," he said sadly.I just nodded and I started to head out the door.

"Bye Nikki," I heard Crystal whisper. Once I got outside and bent my head down and began to cry. My friends are probably just going to give up on me an dthen Steve will drift away and then what will I have. Nothing. That is when right there I decided that I hated Darryl Curtis.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders**

**A/N-Sorry for the wait. I will try to update more often**

I walked beside Steve as he walked me to his house, my bag slung over his shoulder. My face was wet with tears and my head still hurt.

"You can sleep with me," Steve said, looking at me for approval.

"That's fine," I smiled. He made me stop and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry. Darry will cool down soon," he assured me. I shook my head.

"He hates me Steve and you know it," I cried.

"You can stay with me and if he says anything about you being there with me then Soda and the gang will just have to find a new place to hang out," he said.

"I can't let you do that! That makes me look like a bitch! I don't want to be the reason why you loose your friends," I said softly.

"Is that what you're worried about? Everyone in the gang loves you, maybe to much," he joked. I smiled and we continued to walk to his place.

When we got to his house I tried not to laugh. It was messy and beer bottles were scattered all over the floor and his dad was passed out on the couch. Steve glared at his slumbering body and pulled me down the hall. His room was painted blue and had a blue bed set. He laid my bag on the floor by the dresser. He opened the door and started to throw his stuff on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making room for your stuff," he said moving to his closet and pushing his clothes to one side. For the fist time since I got here I realized he was _happy._ He actually wanted me to move in with him.

"Steve?" I asked, handing him my my shorts so he could put them in a drawer.

"Yeah?" he said turning around and pulling me close to him by the waist.

"Thank you," I said. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"It ain't a problem," he said turning back to my clothes. Then he froze.

"What?" I asked. He turned around and held up my black and white polka-dotted bra. I blushed.

"Aw, you're blushing," he teased, waving the bra in the air.

"Steve!" I laughed as I pushed him.

"Fine," he said putting it in with the rest of my undergarments.

After everything was unpacked I stretched out on his bed. He laughed and fell beside me and pulled my on his chest.

"What happens if your dad sees me in bed with you?" I asked nervously. He smirked.

"He's use to it," he said. I hit him and he laughed. "I am just kidding."

"You better be," I said kissing him.

"He never comes in my room," he said, "Plus I locked it." I just laughed and laid my head on his chest.

I woke up to Steve snoring. I sat up and yawned before shaking him.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to pee," I told him. He looked at me strangely.

"Then..go," he said.

"I don't know where the bathroom is," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh! Right across the hall," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and left the room.

When I was done I opened the door to Steve's room and saw him dressed in only his green boxers.

"Whoa!" he said grabbing the blue blanket that laid on his bed. I smirked.

"Cool it Randle. Ain't nothing I haven't seen before," I giggled. He watched me as I pulled off my shirt and put a fresh one on; I quickly shimmed out of my shorts and put on a pair of cut of shorts.

"Wanna go to the Dingo?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know,"I said.

"Crystal, Pony, and Soda are going to be there," he said.

"Fine," I said walking out, Steve following me. In the kitchen Steve's dad was getting a drink of water.

"Steve you didn't lock the-Oh, well hello there," he smirked at me. I smiled back weakly and Steve growled.

"Hi," I said.

"This your new broad, um, Mickey right?" he asked.

"It's Nikki, dad," Steve snarled before pulling me out the door.

"Steve can you not go so fast?" I asked. He slowed down.

"Sorry," he said taking a deep breath.

"It's fine," I smiled and we headed to the Dingo in silence, Steve's hand wrapped around mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-I do not own the outsiders**

**A/N-I know it is short and I have no idea if it is even that good, but I had time to update today so it was kind of half-ass.**

I sat on the edge of Steve's bed with only a towel wrapped around me. I stared at the wall blankly and tried to remember what I was suppose to be doing. I was knocked out of my trance when Steve barged in the door.

"Hey Nik-wow! You know there is something called clothes," he laughed. I sighed and looked at him.

"Must I put them on?" I asked. He gave me a strange look.

"Why wouldn't you want to put clothes on?" he asked.

"Because I'm to lazy," I said. He just laughed before sitting next to me.

"I guess you don't have to, but you'll have to be able to stand me touching you," he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck softly. I giggled as his eyelashes brushed my skin. I stood up causing him to whimper.

"You're right, I better get dressed," I smirked,

"Tease," he muttered. I knelled down and pulled out a blue jean skirt and Steve threw me a green tank top.

"Dad's in the bathroom," he said, leaning against the wall. I pointed towards the door.

"Then you can wait in the hall til I finish," I said. He smirked.

"My room," he pointed out.

"Really?" I said. He nodded.

"Fine," I said, letting the towel drop. His eyes widened at the sight of my naked body. I quickly got dressed and glared at him.

"Don't be mad," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"You know I can't stay mad at you," I sighed. He pulled me closer to him and brought his mouth to mine. The kiss started out soft like they usually do, but then Steve started to kiss me with more passion then he ever had before. I pulled away.

"What was that?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"A kiss," he said. I rolled me eyes and pulled his mouth back to mine.

I walked towards Two-Bit's house with Steve's arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Why are we picking him up again?" I asked. He sighed.

"For the fifth time, we are going to see a movie," he said. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I have short-term memory lose," I said.

"You do not," he accused.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Cause I know you better then you think," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"What's my favorite flavor of ice-cream?" I asked. Steve looked at me nervously.

"Chocolate?" he said, uncertain of his answer. I sighed and Two-Bit came running up.

"Hey Two, what's my favorite flavor of ice-cream?" I asked. He looked at me and grinned.

"Everyone knows it's strawberry," he said and I looked at Steve, slightly annoyed and he glared at Two-Bit.

"Fine, I know most things about you," he said. I smiled.

"I can live with that, for now," I warned playfully.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked to the drive-in with Two-Bit, Dally, Soda, and Steve, whose arm was wrapped around me. We slipped in through a hole in the fence and sat down in in a place with the least amount of people. Dally stood up and took Two-Bit with him to get sodas.

"So how's it going?" Soda asked me. I shrugged.

"Okay I guess. I actually enjoy staying with Steve," I said, smiling up at Steve who beamed at me.

"That's good cause I don't think Darry will break. He has talked about letting you visit Pony and Crystal in a "supervised visit"" He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll stick to sneaking around," I said. When the others came back the movie had started and Steve was playing with my hair. I heard the sound of laughter and my gaze moved from the movie to a small boy who stood a few seats in front of me. His mother, who only looked a couple of years older then me, was smiling at him proudly. I looked closer and noticed she had a small bundle wrapped in her arms. Another baby. I could just make out the tiny face behind the pink blankets. I smiled, but a thought occurred to me. Where was the father? Was he working? Or did he run out on her? The thought of kids never crossed my mind, but as I watched the young boy I realized that they were something I wanted. I wanted to have a family of my own. But, how would Steve react? I was only sixteen and I know a baby was hard work. I glanced at Steve who was looking at the screen blankly. How do I know he won't leave me? I love him and I hoped he loved me too. But would a child be to much for him? I shook the that thought away. Who was I kidding. Sixteen year olds are suppose to worry about what they should do with their hair! Not about babies! I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked worried. I shook my head and leaned on his shoulder.

"Just thinking," I said.

"'Bout what?" he said, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"My old home," I lied. He nodded.

"We can go home," he offered. I smiled weakly.

"No, I'm fine," I assured him.

"Okay," he said. Through the whole movie I watched the small family and couldn't control as the thoughts about a baby raced through my mind.

After the movie was over we all went our separate ways. Two-Bit and Dally went to Buck's and Soda went home as me and Steve walked in the direction of the park.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Steve asked nervously.

"About what?" I said.

"What was worrying you at movie," he said. I sighed.

"Not really," I sighed. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"I wanna know," he said sternly. I looked away.

"I was thinking about things," I started.

"What things?" he pushed. I looked up at him hesitantly.

"Us," I said. He let go.

"Oh," he mumbled and looked away.

"It wasn't bad," I added quickly. He turned to face me again.

"Then what was it?" he asked.

"I was thinking about our future," I said.

"Our future?" he laughed. I glared at him.

"Yes, I think it is kind of important," I snapped. He stopped and looked at me.

"When I look into the future I see me and you," he said, pulling me into a hug. I pulled away.

"_Just _me and you?" I asked.

"Well the gang of course," he said. I looked away.

"Steve, when I look in the future, I see kids," I said. His eyes widened and he stepped back.

"As in, _babies?_" he asked shocked. I nodded.

"Yes. I want a family," I explained. He snorted.

"I think we're to young to start thinking about that," he grunted.

"Then when do we need to start thinking about it! When I'm pregnant?" I yelled.

"We haven't even had sex," he shouted. I snorted.

"Yeah, and we never will" I growled. He looked at me shocked.

"Nikki, I'm only seventeen for Christ's sake! I don't _want _to start talking about kids already," he told me. I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"But it's something that I want," I said. I started back to Steve's, him following slowly behind me. When I got inside I started to pack my things.

"You're leaving?" He asked confused.

"I need time to think and so do you," I said.

"Whatever you need to think about you can still stay here," he reasoned. I shook my head.

"You need to see if you enjoy life without me," I explained.

"Last time you left I wished everyday I could take it back," he said softly. I threw my last shirt in my bag.

"You need time to think about if you really want a future with me," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He looked at me with a pained expression.

"Where will you stay?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I will get a job and stay in a hotel until I save enough to rent a house. Or at Two-Bit's if he doesn't mind," I said walking towards the bedroom door. Then I left the house completely. I walked down the street to a place called The Dingo. I could probably get a job there and stay at the hotel the was located just across the street. The whole time I was walking I kept looking over my shoulder hoping to see Steve chasing after me. To tell me not to go, that he still loves me. But each time my heart sank lower and I though that this might really be the end of us.

**A/N-What do you think? Should they have a baby or not? If they do:boy or girl? Should they even get back together? Or should Nikki find someone else? Please review and give me your opinion!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Steve's POV**

****I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. Images of Nikki ran through my head and I let out a frustrated sigh. I love her, I really do, and I do see a future with her, but _kids, _that is something I ain't ready for. I finally decided that laying there wasn't doing me any good so I slipped on my shoes and started to walk towards Buck's, though still hadn't gotten over the fact he tried to get with Nikki. On my way there I stopped at the park and sat on the bench. Why? I honestly don't know. As I sat there I saw a father and pushing his daughter on a swing. Her laugh rang through my ears and I put my head in my hands.

"Baby fever?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned and seen my ex-girlfriend.

"What do you want Evie?" I asked coldly. She shrugged.

"Nothing. Just saw your girlfriend at The Dingo. I didn't know she was a waitress there," she said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't either," I said, getting ready to stand.

"You know you've never answered me," she smiled. I looked away.

"I don't want one, Nikki does," I explained slowly.

"Ah, I see. But did you ever think that, maybe, she doesn't want one now, but later," she said casually. I stared at her suspiciously.

"Where are you getting my information from?" I asked, eyeing her. She shrugged.

"A little bird told me," she smirked. I glared at her and she sighed. "Do you love her Steve?"

I was taken aback by her question and found myself nodding.

"Yeah, I do," I said. She shrugged.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Now the real question. Do you want a family with her?" she pressed. I froze and sighed.

"I don't know! I mean, I do if that's the only way I can get her back," I said.

"Then go to her," she said pushing me off the bench. I smiled at her.

"When did you two become best friends?" I asked.

"Last night when she was flaunting her problems all around Buck's. That girl is really whinny when she drinks to much," Evie laughed. I stood up. I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you Evie," I said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Go get her," she said, and I started to run.

**A/N-Yeah, there's going to be like one or two more chapter, but there is going to be a sequel, at least I think there will be. We'll see! I hope you liked this!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-Only one more chapter after this! Review and tell me that you think! **

"Sir, I don't know why we don't have Senior Sunday!" I growled towards an older man who has been pestering me for the last hour about everything he could possible think of. He stood up angrily.

"No respect!" he shouted as he threw a fiver dollar bill at me and stomped through the door. A ran my fingers through my hair and groaned. Due to the couple in the room beside mine I got no sleep and complaining costumiers were not helping. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned and seen my boss looking at me sympathetically.

"Dear, why don't you take a short break," he said. I smiled and walked outside to smoke. I leaned against the building, listening to the birds sing and people talk. I heard my name being yelled somewhere in the distance. I opened my eyes and saw Steve running towards me, his face wet from sweat and he was breathing heavily.

"Nikki," he panted, dropping his hands to his knees. I looked away.

"What?" I said coolly. He stood up.

"I can't live without you," he said. I pursed me lips, still looking away.

"Steve, it's been two weeks, and you're just now coming to that conclusion?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I've always known that. Nikki, I love you and I want to spend forever with you. Every morning for the rest of my life I want to wake up and see _your _face. I want _you _to be the one I come home from work for. And I want _you _to be the mother of my children. But I don't want them until I can promise them I can take care of them. I don't want to bring my son or daughter into a life they won't be happy with," Steve said. I turned to him, tears in my eyes.

"You really mean that?" I asked. He took a step closer to me.

"With all of my heart," he said. Then he knelled in front of my and pulled out a beautiful ring. It had a simple silver band that was connected by three light pink diamonds that were surrounded by smaller clear diamonds.

"Nicole Marie Heart, will you marry me?" he asked. My mouth dropped open and I began to sob, but they were tears of joy. I found myself nodding like a moron.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I squealed. He jumped up and slipped the ring on my finger before picking me up and kissing me. I stared down at my ring.

"It's beautiful," I said. He smiled and kissed me again.

"It was my mother's," he said. Tears filled my eyes again.

"I love you so, so much," I cried. Tears were also running down his face.

"I love you too," he said. We went and got the stuff out of my room and carried it back to Steve's. He looked at me and smiled sweetly. "I'm goin' to get out a house of our own. As soon as I find one."

"I don't care where we stay. As long as I am with you," I said, "Have you told the gang?"

"No, I was waiting to hear your answer," he admitted. I smiled.

"Well, we should go so Two-Bit doesn't think we left him out," I laughed. Steve grunted.

"You're right," he said grabbing my hand.

When we entered the Curtis's house I was itching with excitement. Steve let go of my hand only to turn off the T.V.

"Hey!" Two-Bit complained. Dallas snorted.

"What are you two up to?" he asked. Steve looked at me nervously and took a deep breath. He hesitated and I squeezed his hand for support.

"I asked Nikki to marry me," he started and I couldn't help but interrupt.

"And I said yes," I said. The gang's eyes widened and then they all stood up, patting Steve on the back and hugging me while they made silly comments.

"Well it's about damn time," Two-Bit laughed, planting a sloppy kiss on my check. I giggled and Dally grabbed my hand and inspected my ring.

"Damn! Look at that," he said. Soda smiled at his best friend.

"I better be the best man," he said. Steve looked at him with false surprise.

"I wouldn't choose anyone else," he said. Two-Bit smirked at me.

"Am I the maid of honor?" he asked, batting his eye brows. I shook my head.

"No,," I said. He smiled at me, but this wasn't a goofy grin, it was one that help a true meaning to me.

"Your going to be

The only one who hadn't talked to me through the whole ordeal was Darry. He stood behind everyone and stared at me. Finally he sighed and pushed past the others and pulled me into a hug. I stiffened.

"Congratulations," he said. I smiled at him.

"No longer mad at me," I said. He laughed.

"I'm still pissed, but not as much," he said. Crystal hugged me tightly.

"I am going to be the maid of honor of course and since you don't have very many girl friends I can help you choose the bridesmaids!" she squealed. I smiled.

"So when is it?" Pony asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me, even Steve.

"Um," I said, looking at Crystal. She rolled her eyes.

"Definitely the summer after Nikki turns eighteen," she said. I smiled.

"So we have about a year to plan," I giggled. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh no! We are _not _doing this last minute! I'll start calling people," she said, running off. Steve laughed and snaked his arms around me.

"I love you," he whispered. I kissed him.

"I love you too," I said.

**A/N-Okay, I need to know, who should be the ring bearer, Pony or Johnny? PLEASE REVIEW! Her dress, ring, bridesmaids dresses, cake, hairdos and probably tuxes will be put on my profile, so check it out! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-This is the last chapter! And I decided that Pony will me the ring bearer cause Nikki liked him and it was better then him being a groomsman. And I don't know that words for the whole ceremony so I just put the part were they say "I do". **

I sighed nervously and looked at my reflection in the mirror as Crystal braided my in a french-braid and Sylvia fixed the rest of my hair. Both girls were in the flowing purple dress I had picked out, matching my purple and white theme. Angela and Kathy were busy gripping about each others make-up and Evie sat patiently on the chair in the corner of the room. I was a little hesitate to let her be in the wedding considering she helped Steve cheat on me, but after I talked to her I realized that she was a nice girl and she seemed truly sorry about what she did. Angela turned my head to her.

"So who is giving you away again?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"Steve's dad," I said, Crystal snorted.

"I still say you should have let Two-Bit do it," she muttered. I rolled my eyes. Steve was really nervous when I mentioned his father not only attending, but being in the wedding. I just smiled and told him it was fine and that his dad would come through. I even allowed Curly and Tim Shepherd be ushers, mostly because Crystal said we needed them and I didn't know who else to get. Pony was the ring bearer and the rest of the gang were groomsmen.

"I still can't believe you're getting married," Crystal said, a stray tear running down her face. I reached up and brushed it away. She smiled and took her normal Crystal Curtis posture.

"We better hurry," I said, standing up. The others followed me as I walked out of the room. The wedding was being held in a big church located in the middle of town. I saw Steve's dad smoking a cigarette and rushed to him.

"You can't smoke in here," Crystal hissed, as she ran up behind me. I pulled the smoke from his mouth and gave it to Angela who ran towards the door. He looked at me annoyed.

"That was really rude," he huffed. I sighed and forced a smiled.

"You ready?" I asked. He just shrugged and slowly grabbed my arm. We stood back while Two-Bit's sister started to lay flowers on the ground ahead of us.

"Steve will treat you good," a small voice said beside me. I turned and realized it was Steve's father.

"I know," I said softly, but he continued.

"And a pretty girl like you deserves someone like my son, he's a real gentlemen," he said," And I hope you treat him right."

"I will sir," I said. He smiled a small meaningful smiled.

"Please call me dad," he said. His words caught me off guard and I hadn't realized we had started walking. It didn't take long to reach Steve, who looked like he would pass out any minute. I smiled and studied him. His hair wasn't greased back like he usually wore it and he looked at tad uncomfortable in his tuxedo, but his eyes watched me lovingly. I sighed happily and tried not to laugh as Two-Bit wriggled his eyebrows at Kathy. I wasn't really paying attention to what the preacher was saying, and I doubt Steve was either. But then Steve stood up a little straighter and cleared his throat.

"Steven Randle, do you take Nicole Heart as your wife?" the preacher asked. He nodded.

"I do," he said. I smiled and bit my bottom lip.

"Nicole Heart, do you take Steven Randle to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do," I said softly as I nodded my head.

"Then you may now kiss the bride," the preacher said. Steve pulled me to him by my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could hear people cheering from behind me and I smiled causing Steve to look at me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said. We turned around and walked down the aisle, hands locked. When we arrived outside Steve's Mustang was waiting for us to take us to Oklahoma City, where we will be spending our honeymoon. Steve opened the passenger door for me and walked around to the other side. I rolled the window down and stuck my head out.

"Bye," I yelled, waving to my friends like crazy. Crystal pushed her way to the front with Pony at her side.

"Call me!" she yelled.

"Bye Nikki, we'll miss you," Pony shouted. I laughed and continued to wave until I could no longer see them.

"So, how is this honeymoon going to play out,"Steve smirked. I raised my eyebrows and leaned over to kiss him.

"I guess we'll just have to see," I said. And we drove off, maybe not into the sunset like fairy tales, but to _me, _this _was _my happy ending.

**A/N-I hope you liked this! If you want a sequel I will consider it, just review or message me.**


End file.
